sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
SHINee - Lucifer
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Luciferright|260px *'Artista:' SHINee *'Álbum:' Lucifer *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Julio-2010 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización sumeul gotdo chatji mothae naneun piharyeogo aesseobwado geobujocha hal su eobtneun nege gatyeobeorin na sarangieotdamyeon jeongmal saranghaetdeon georamyeon naege ireojineun mara Her whisper is the LUCIFER nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde jayurobge biwonohgo barabwa ojik neoman chaeulge neoman gadeuk chaeulge geobu hal su eobtneun neoui maryeogeun Lucifer geobu hal su eobtneun neoui mabeobeun Lucifer dagaseomyeon neoneun machi cheonsa gateun eolgullo nareul saneun iyura malhago, malhago neoreul cheoeum bwasseul ddae jjalbeun sungan meomchwobeoryeotji nuga machi nae simjangeul ggwak jwin chae nohji anhneun geotcheoreom (ajikggajido) neoneun geureohge nae mameul da da da da da da gajyeonohgo niga eobseumyeon nae mami da tabeorige mandeunda nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde jayurobge biwonohgo barabwa ojik neoman chaeulge neoman gadeuk chaeulge Loverhollic Robotronic Loverhollic Robotronic neowa gati nanun sarang yaegideul narang gateun goseul baraboneun neo uri deo isangeun wanbyeokhaejil su eobtdago neukkyeosseul ddae naman chyeodabwa neoneun deo deo deo deo deo deo nareul wonhae naman barabwa modeun ge ge ge ge ge ge niga jungshim eonjebuteonga jogeumssik jalmotdwen geot gata isanghan neo nal aldeon saramdeul modu hana dulssik gyeoteul ddeona nan gajin ge neoppunigo nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde jayurobge biwonohgo barabwa ojik neoman chaeulge neoman gadeuk chaeulge machi yuriseonge gadhyeobeorin ppieroman dwen geot gata jeoldae manjok eobtneun neoreul wihae chumeul chuneun na hwonhi deullyeodabogo nwereul manjyeo babo dwen geot gata nan jeomjeom nege ggeullyeoganeun geotman gateunde Loverhollic Robotronic Loverhollic Robotronic niga miun geon anya silhdan geotdo anya danji geureon nunbichi budamil ppun eodi anga ireohge nan neoman barabogo gidaryeo watjanha neoui nunbichi nal sarojabda nari jinalsurok nalkarowojyeotda neoui jipchage jichyeotda manhi beyeotda mame piga nanda na sseureojil jjeum doemyeon dagawaseo cheonsagachi “saranghae”ran mal nuga jinjja neoyeonneunji aldagado hetgallige mandeunda nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde jayurobge biwonohgo barabwa ojik neoman chaeulge neoman gadeuk chaeulge machi yuriseonge gadhyeobeorin ppieroman doen geot gata nareul naebdwo jayurowo jil ddae neoreul jinjja saranghal su itgo hwonhi deullyeodabogo noereul manjyeo babo dwen geot gata nareul naebdwo jilligedo malgo neoreul jinjja barabol su itge nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde Loverholic Robotronic Loverholic Robotronic geobuhal su eobtneun neoui maryeogeun Lucifer 'Español' Incluso si trato de evitarte, No puedo encontrar un lugar donde esconderme ni siquiera puedo negar, estoy atrapado por ti Si se trata de amor, si realmente me amabas No me hagas esto Su susurro es de Lucifer Si me ata abajo y me atrapa entonces el amor también está atado El futuro también está atado, no puede crecer más Libremente vacio y mírame te dejare sola, te voy a dejar completamente sola Tu hechizo innegable es de Lucifer Tu magia innegable es de Lucifer Cuando me acerco a ti, con su rostro angelical Usted dice que la razón por la que vive es para mí, usted dice La primera vez que te vi, Me detuve por un corto tiempo Como si alguien estuviese apoderándose de mi corazón, no dejarlo ir (todavía) Te llevaste todo, todo, todo, todo, todo, todo de mi corazón al igual que Usted hace que mi corazón se queme cuando no estás aquí Si me ata abajo y me atrapa entonces el amor también está atado El futuro también está atado, no puede crecer más Libremente vacio y mírame te dejare sola, te voy a dejar completamente sola Amantehollic Robotronic Amantehollic Robotronic Las historias de amor que compartí contigo Miras hacia los mismos lugares que yo Cuando sentimos que no podemos conseguir nada más perfecto Sólo me miras, me quieres Más, más, más, más, más, más Sólo mírame, eres el centro de todo, todo, todo, todo, todo, todo Desde antes Algo se ha equivocado, has sido raro Las personas que conocía de mi lado, uno a uno Todo lo que tengo es por ti Si me ata abajo y me atrapa entonces el amor también está atado El futuro también está atado, no puede crecer más Libremente vacio y mírame te dejare sola, te voy a dejar completamente sola Siento que me he convertido en un payaso atrapado en un castillo de cristal bailo para ti pero nunca seras satisfecha Te ves en mí abiertamente, tocando mi cerebro, Creo que me he convertido en un tonto Creo que sólo estoy cada vez más atraído por ti Amantehollic Robotronic Amantehollic Robotronic No es que te odie o te quiera Es que ese tipo de mirada es una carga es todo Yo no voy a ninguna parte, he esperado ésto por sólo mirarte Su mirada me captura Como pasaban los días, se hizo más nítida Estoy cansado de tu obsesión Me han cortado mucho, mi corazón está sangrando Cuando ya era hora me desmayo, ella viene a mí como un ángel, diciendo "Te amo" A pesar de que yo sabía que era realmente Realmente me confunde Si me ata abajo y me atrapa entonces el amor también está atado El futuro también está atado, no puede crecer más Libremente vacio y mírame te dejare sola, te voy a dejar completamente sola Siento que me he convertido en un payaso atrapado en un castillo de cristal Déjame en paz, cuando estoy libre, Voy a ser capaz de verdad, te amo Te ves en mí abiertamente, tocando mi cerebro Creo que me he convertido en un tonto Déjame en paz, no me hagas estar harto de ti Así que realmente puedo mirarte Si me ata abajo y me atrapa entonces el amor también está atado El futuro también está atado, no puede crecer más Loverhollic Robotronic Loverhollic Robotronic Tu hechizo innegable es el de Lucifer 'Hangul' 숨을 곳도 찾지 못해 나는 피하려고 애써봐도 거부조차 할 수 없는 네게 갇혀버린 나 사랑이었다면 정말 사랑했던 거라면 내게 이러지는 말아 Her whisper is the LUCIFER 나를 묶고 가둔다면 사랑도 묶인 채 미래도 묶인 채 커질 수 없는데 자유롭게 비워놓고 바라봐 오직 너만 채울게 너만 가득 채울게 거부 할 수 없는 너의 마력은 Lucifer 거부 할 수 없는 너의 마법은 Lucifer 다가서면 너는 마치 천사 같은 얼굴로 나를 사는 이유라 말하고, 말하고 너를 처음 봤을 때 짧은 순간 멈춰버렸지 누가 마치 내 심장을 꽉 쥔 채 놓지 않는 것처럼 (아직까지도) 너는 그렇게 내 맘을 다 다 다 다 다 다 가져놓고 니가 없으면 내 맘이 다 타버리게 만든다 나를 묶고 가둔다면 사랑도 묶인 채 미래도 묶인 채 커질 수 없는데 자유롭게 비워놓고 바라봐 오직 너만 채울께 너만 가득 채울께 Loverhollic Robotronic Loverhollic Robotronic 너와 같이 나눈 사랑얘기들 나랑 같은 곳을 바라보는 너 우리 더 이상은 완벽해질 수 없다고 느꼈을 때 나만 쳐다봐 너는 더 더 더 더 더 더 나를 원해 나만 바라봐 모든 게 게 게 게 게 게 니가 중심 언제부턴가 조금씩 잘못된 것 같아 이상한 너 날 알던 사람들 모두 하나 둘씩 곁을 떠나 난 가진 게 너뿐이고 나를 묶고 가둔다면 사랑도 묶인 채 미래도 묶인 채 커질 수 없는데 자유롭게 비워놓고 바라봐 오직 너만 채울께 너만 가득 채울께 마치 유리성에 갇혀버린 삐에로만 된 것 같아 절대 만족 없는 너를 위해 춤을 추는 나 훤히 들여다보고 뇌를 만져 바보 된 것 같아 난 점점 네게 끌려가는 것만 같은데 Loverhollic Robotronic Loverhollic Robotronic 니가 미운 건 아냐 싫단 것도 아냐 단지 그런 눈빛이 부담일 뿐 어디 안가 이렇게 난 너만 바라보고 기다려 왔잖아 너의 눈빛이 날 사로잡다 날이 지날수록 날카로워졌다 너의 집착에 지쳤다 많이 베었다 맘에 피가 난다 나 쓰러질 쯤 되면 다가와서 천사같이 사랑해란 말 누가 진짜 너였는지 알다가도 헷갈리게 만든다. 나를 묶고 가둔다면 사랑도 묶인 채 미래도 묶인 채 커질 수 없는데 자유롭게 비워놓고 바라봐 오직 너만 채울께 너만 가득 채울께 마치 유리성에 갇혀버린 삐에로만 된 것 같아 나를 냅둬 자유로워 질 때 너를 진짜 사랑할 수 있고 훤히 들여다보고 뇌를 만져 바보 된 것 같아 나를 냅둬 질리게도 말고 너를 진짜 바라볼 수 있게 나를 묶고 가둔다면 사랑도 묶인 채 미래도 묶인 채 커질 수 없는데 Loverhollic Robotronic Loverhollic Robotronic 거부할 수 없는 너의 마력은 Lucifer 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop